villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Ones (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)
The Dark Ones are a group of monstrous cosmic entities from the Netherworld and a group of major antagonists in Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!. They are the masters of the Skeleton King. According to Antauri, long ago in the distant past when the universe was young, a vile, nameless cosmic force of pure dark energy that came into being and sought to bring chaos to all of reality, split into and "implanted" demonic entities into the core of each world within the cosmos, the Dark Ones. Many centuries later, with the aid of their greatest acolyte, The Skeleton King, they once again seek to walk on the universe, intending to undo all life forms. But there is one problem standing in their way: the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce. Known Dark Ones While many were confined in the Netherworld, some of the Dark Ones are dormant in their planets' cores. They have so much evil that any organic life is painfully weakened in the Netherworld. Three of them had been revealed so far: Dark One Worm/Skeleton King Worm It was a member of the The Dark Ones that was sealed within the core of Shuggazoom, waiting to be awakened to begin its mission to destroy the universe. Skeleton King, a devoted disciple to The Dark Ones, created the Pit of Doom outside Shuggazoom City as a conduit to connect the Citadel of Bone and the corrupted Power Primate to awaken the Worm from its slumber before merging with it. It was later destroyed by the Hyperforce before it could destroy Earth. Dark One Beast/Demon Beast This is a member of The Dark Ones that was sealed along with some of the other Dark Ones in the Netherworld until the Alchemist built a trans-dimensional portal connecting the Netherworld to Shuggazoom, and Mandarin damaged the Containment Grid keeping it and its fellow Dark Ones in, resulting its release. Forced to ditch his alien date to lure the Beast away from the city, Captain Shuggazoom put it to sleep with the Alchemist's sleep cannon, but was caught in the blast and went to sleep with the Beast as they both fell into a deep gorge below them. 60 years later, Captain Shuggazoom was found and awakened by the Hyperforce when they set the sleep cannon into reverse polarity, but forgot to shut it down due to its one-mile radius, waking the Demon Beast in the process. It then flew back to Shuggazoom City to open a portal to the Netherworld in the sky, but was defeated when Captain Shuggazoom put it back to sleep so that the Hyperforce could blast it into the portal and seal it back up. Dark One Corruptor/Corruption Zombie This member of The Dark Ones was that sealed along with some of the other Dark Ones in the Netherworld until the Alchemist constructed a trans-dimensional portal connecting the Netherworld to Shuggazoom only a window to monitor their activity, and Mandarin damaged the Containment Grid keeping it and its fellow Dark Ones in, resulting its hand in grabbing the Alchemist and corrupting his soul at direct contact, thus transforming him into the Skeleton King. Trivia *Their name is that of the demonic deities from the Evil Dead franchise and they also both based on the Great Old Ones from the works of the legendary weird fiction writer H.P. Lovecraft. Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Dark Forms Category:Monsters Category:Evil from the Past Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Bigger Bads Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Demon Category:Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Master Manipulator Category:Imprisoned Category:Elementals Category:Power Hungry Category:Cataclysm Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Tyrants Category:Cult Leaders Category:Magic Category:Paranormal Category:Aliens Category:Hostile Species Category:Genocidal Category:Inconclusive